De Gēgē a Guagua
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: -¿Cómo paso? -No lo sé. -Sólo amaneció y él ya estaba así. -¡¿Qué te importa! -... -¡Su Alteza, no lloré por favor! 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù HOB


**Buenas a todos~**

**Hoy les traigo otro fic, corto de TGCF, esta vez los protas son un trío inusual ;)**

* * *

**~Gēgē a Guagua[1]~**

La famosa leyenda del Rey demonio que estaba casado con un Dios marcial era, como ya se dijo, famosa, no había variaciones de la historia, al menos no en cuanto a los puntos claves.

—¿Gēgē? — Huā Chéng llamó abriendo la puerta cautelosamente.

En la cama acostado junto a Xiè Lían, estaba Fēng Xín, quien paseaba sus dedos por el cabello oscuro de Su Alteza.

Huā Chéng puso una expresión sombría al ver tal escena. —Aléjate de Gēgē.

Fēng Xín le hizo señas para que bajara el volumen de su voz. —Le vas a despertar. — Susurró, con cuidado comenzó a levantarse de la cama.

Salió junto a Huā Chéng de la habitación y cerró con cuidado la puerta. —¿Acaso quieres que Su Alteza vuelva a llorar?

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Shhhh!

—¡Waaaaahhh!

—¡Gēgē! — Huā Chéng entró a la habitación, en medio de la cama yacía un pequeño de ropas blancas, cabello negro -suelto y medio enmarañado- que lloraba inconsolable. —Gēgē... — Huā Chéng se apresuró a tomar al pequeño en brazos y tratar de consolarlo. —Gē... Su Alteza, por favor no llore.

Dada la situación, sería raro y aún más confuso para Xiè Lían ser llamado Gēgē, ahora era un bebé de un año y seis meses.

Después de unos cuantos mimos, Xiè Lían dejó de llorar, Huā Chéng limpió los ojitos y mejillas del pequeño, así como la naricita rosa que moqueaba.

—¿Su Alteza? — Llamó Fēng Xín asomándose por la puerta.

Él no iba a contentar a Xiè Lían, pues había sido Huā Chéng quien había despertado al ahora pequeño Príncipe. Si algo había aprendido en las pocas ocasiones que Jiàn Lán le había permitido estar con ella y CuòCuò, era que a un bebé se le debía dejar ajustar su sueño o se pondría irritable.

Huā Chéng le despertó, Huā Chéng debía hacerlo reír. Por otro lado... Fēng Xín debía hacer la comida, otra cosa que aprendió durante esos breves momentos de convivencia familiar.

—A-Tin... — La vocesilla de Xiè Lían había llamado la atención de ambos mayores.

—¿Si, Su Alteza? — El pequeño Xiè Lían hizo un tierno puchero, sus mejillas seguían rojas. Fēng Xín rió quedito, ese gesto era claro, el pequeño tenía hambre y le daba pena decirlo. —En seguida estará la cena. — El pequeño Xiè Lían sonrió y aplaudió. —"Lluvia carmesí que busca la flor". — Huā Chéng, quien estaba encantado con la vida de tener a un sonriente Xiè Lían bebé en sus brazos, miró con rechazó a Fēng Xín, cosa que este pasó por alto. —Si me permites... — Tomó a Xiè Lían en brazos. —Es hora de bañar a Su Alteza.

—¡Tiii~! — Celebró Xiè Lían.

Huā Chéng rápidamente recuperó al bebé. —Aléjate. — Dijo casi en gruñido.

Fēng Xín frunció el ceño. —Suelta al niño.

—No dejaré que veas así a Su Alteza.

—Me preocupa más lo que tú puedas llegar hacerle, después de todo lo acosaste por más de ochocientos años.

—¡Tú!

Una nueva disputa se iba a dar hasta que un gimoteo les hizo voltear a ver a Xiè Lían.

—Su Alteza. — Llamó Huā Chéng acariciando el rostro del bebé. —Por favor, no llore. — Abrazó al pequeño y esté oculto su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Sólo así Huā Chéng evitó que el pequeño llorara de nuevo.

Ambos mayores suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Aún no hay forma de regresarlo a la normalidad? — Preguntó Fēng Xín, Huā Chéng negó.

En lo personal, a Huā Chéng no le molestaba cuidar de un Xiè Lían bebé, de hecho adoraba eso, pero por otro lado... extrañaba la madurez de su esposo, sería terrible robarle besos a una criatura tan pura y santa como lo era Xiè Lían en esos momentos.

**•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•**

**Se acabó!**

**Vale... ando drogada... no realmente, soy tan pobre que ni para drogas tengo.**

**Glosario**

**[1]Guagua: Segín tengo entendido en américa central -y si no me equivoco, creo que en el ecuador para ser más precisos- se les dice "Guagua" a los bebés.**

**Aclaraciones**

**Su Alteza, el ahora Principito, llama a Fēng Xín "A-Tin", porque es un bebé y porque yo quise :v**

**No, no es desvió de Chi... lo que paso... sólo el Principito lo sabe :D**


End file.
